Stranger in a Strange Land
by Iris Kane
Summary: Pulled by confusion and curiosity, Sophia and Taylor explore a relationship amid the tumultuous backdrop of the tensions between the humans and Atrians.
1. Chapter 1- Undefined

**Sophia**

I had always been fascinated by the humans. I had taken an interest in them for a long as I could remember, hearing my father's stories when Roman and I were growing up, I never really understood the human world until I was in it some ten years later, but even then I was still learning, setting my own boundaries, but even those were seemingly undefined. I expressed myself as honestly as I could and expected others to do the same.

From the day Roman and I and the others set foot in Marshall High, my policy had always been to be friendly, unfortunately given the animosity a lot of people had to the integration program that was easier said than done. So for us, particularly for me, making friends was difficult because we always had the stereotypes and the prejudices stacked against us; my people and I were outsiders, encroaching on an already inhabited planet.

I so desperately wanted to find friends, maybe even someone special I could share my life with, but whether that would be human (unlikely) or another Atrian I couldn't be sure, I didn't exactly have Roman's complex to save the world.

So lies my dilemma.

I had few suitors vying for my attention, the only one who seemed to be interested at all was Emery's friend Lukas, who was a little overbearing at times, but at the moment I saw him more as a friend then a potential boyfriend, although I wasn't quite sure how to formulate the sentences to let him down easy… Not my area of expertise.

Then there was Taylor, but that in itself was an enigma, a situation I couldn't move forward or back from. I was drawn to her, but in what way I couldn't say. I felt compelled to help her to give her everything I knew she must desperately be missing. That was how I ended up kissing her in the first place.

The first time I kissed Taylor was at the pool party. Why did I have this pull towards her, I always had, well ever since a few days ago when she had bailed me out and stood up for me at the swim meet at the last moment… When others had realized the consequences of me getting poisoned.

I found her in the gyrating crowd among the crowd on the pool deck amid blaring music that was like an entity in itself. She was in the shallows talking to people in passing, but other than that she was alone, her entire demeanor surprisingly detached.

It was when the last person drifted away I finally made my way up to her standing thigh-deep in the cool water. I raised my voice over the throbbing music.

"Thanks for giving me a chance," I said, "that really meant a lot." Even if I never swam on the swim team again at least I had a chance to find out who I was here, to be me.

Taylor nodded, but once again her entire demeanor suggested her mind were somewhere else.

"I figured everyone deserves a chance… Why not you." Taylor shook her head, "it's not worth it all this fighting, all you have is a bunch of people thinking they know better."

"Thanks." I said again, and then before I could think better of it I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. I knew someone may question it, although I didn't know why, I was simply expressing how I felt and showing I cared.

When we pulled apart Taylor only stared at me.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, she didn't book offended merely surprised as if she didn't know what to do next.

"That's how I show I care about people. I like you, I care about you."

Taylor frowned her fingers still touching her lips and it was a few moments before she spoke again.

"Girls don't-girls don't do that." She finally managed her last two words coming out slightly breathless, "but really it's all right I don't care." Her lips pulled up in a smile but her expression was still uncertain.

Then we parted and I didn't see her for the rest of the night my mind was still spinning curiously, but there was no one I could ask, no one I felt comfortable asking not even Emery and she was probably closer to Roman and I than anybody; as close as a human could be.

I went back to the sector that night still perplexed; what I was feeling wasn't just a human thing and it wasn't just an Atrian thing; this was a "me" thing.

The second time I kissed Taylor was after the would-be hurricane presumably set by the Trags, but me and Lukas were still figuring that one out. The crowd was breaking up after the tension of the hurricane watch; too much had happened in the past few hours to even keep straight. It was like the school was its own little bubble and life existed within it and whatever happened outside of it was separate.

When I caught up with Taylor in the cafeteria she looked as shaken as everyone else, her blonde hair was tousled and her makeup was smudged; she looked like she had been crying.

"Drake broke up with me." She said in a hollow voice.

I was immediately concerned.

"Oh no, why?"

Taylor sniffed, and her voice wobbled.

"He doesn't think I'm worth fighting for."

I smiled at her, hoping to convey my sympathy, then I stepped close to her and kissed her softly. The kiss just long enough to be lingering.

"I think you're worth fighting for." I said softly.


	2. Chapter 2- Boundaries

**Chapter 2-Boundaries**

**Taylor**

I was stunned, which for someone like me was a lot. I would be the first to say I didn't go for girls-far from it- but there was something about Sophia… Her wide-eyed look at the world and her openness and honesty that I found refreshing. She seems so much better than the other guys I had dated who would tell you they love you, and then turn around and bang another girl just because they felt like it. The entire idea still had me shaking my head.

This left me in my current predicament as I watched Sophia walk away after she had kissed me. I still stood there in stunned silence as the afternoon sunlight filtered lazily through the cafeteria, I didn't even know Drake was standing behind me until he spoke.

"Oh, so that's how it is now, I'm not good enough for you so you're into girls now?" He asked his tone sarcastic and scathing, and to be honest it hurt a little bit.

I turned around to face him and wasn't really surprised by his tone or expression, his gray eyes snapped in an accusatory way that made my stomach a dip uncomfortably, fortunately I had just enough self-respect to face him, to look him straight in the eye and tell him exactly what I thought.

"Oh, that's wonderful," I said sarcastically, "but if I remember correctly YOU were the one that dumped me."

Drake shook his head and he looked almost incredulous his sculpted eyebrows raising a fraction.

"Fine," he shrugged, "have it your way." Then without another word he walked away.

A few weeks later I was still licking my wounds, the winter dance was coming up and here I was-dateless. I was sitting in my car one afternoon after school when Sophia came up to me and my spirits lifted when I saw her smiling face duck through my car window.

"Hi," she said, "look, I feel kind of bad about what happened with you and Drake and so to make up for it…" She pulled a large orange flower from behind her back, "I wanted to ask you to the dance."

Suddenly it was like a dam broke inside me and I felt the tears running down my face; everything with Drake and his all out rejection (which included that day, he had barely looked at me when we had seen each other in the hallway) why would I expect the Atrian boys to be any different.

"Are you crying?" Sophia asked, her tone immediately concerned.

I sniffed.

"Sorry," I apologized, "allergies."

When I finally looked up at Sophia she only looked confused and slightly alarmed.

"What?" I asked, "you never saw anyone cry before?"

"No, it's just…" Sophia continued to look confused, and then we parted ways without me answering her question.

I didn't see Sophia again until the evening of the dance. My mind was spinning with the news Emery had revealed to me just hours before; I was pregnant with _Drake's_ baby! All of a sudden I now felt like I had a target on my back I was THE human with the "alien baby" so I didn't exactly disagree with Emery's suggestion she, Sophia and I keep everything quiet.

I was dressed in a flowy peach gown and I figured it was probably be my last time to wear such a thing, particularly after I started showing, but I would deal with that obstacle when I came to it.

Finally I saw Sophia, she had finally located me in the crowd and as always she was there with a ready smile. Smiling in return, I greeted her.

"Sorry I didn't answer your question earlier." I gave her an apologetic smile.

Sophia shrugged.

"It's all right, I just wanted to show I like you." She smiled again, and by that simple statement I knew what she had said had been sincere.

"I like you too." I said finding the words were true, "I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Sophia smiled.

"Me too. Hey, do you want to dance?"

I shrugged and found myself grinning.

"Sure, why not." Then I took her hand as she led me through the congested crowd.

Sophia and I danced through most of the numbers until after a while we broke apart and I sat down intent on relaxing and grabbing a glass of punch. I really was enjoying myself-until I saw Drake and realized there was no time like the present to tell him I was pregnant, I would lose my nerve to tell him if I waited any longer.

I walked up to him and squared my shoulders before speaking.

"Drake, I'm pregnant, I just thought you should know." I said simply. I was about to turn and head back to the dance floor when he grabbed my arm.

"Taylor wait!"

"I was dumb, what I did was dumb," he said, "you were right maybe you are worth fighting for." He tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "We can work this out, you and me."

I almost laughed. Yeah right, I thought, famous last words.

"You know what, I thought I needed a guy, I thought I needed someone to love me, but maybe I'm okay," I gave him a small smile, "maybe I was wrong," I tossed my hair over my shoulder, "I don't need you."

With that, I walked away leaving him stunned behind me.

I returned to Sophia and we continued dancing and I ignored the looks I was probably getting from a few guys, but I didn't care… At least not right now. I looked around me, taking in the couples. There was Eric and Julia and on the other side of the gym were Grayson and Emery, they were talking quietly and for once Emery was smiling at him instead of scowling; clearly they had mended fences over their differences with how to deal with Atrian rights.

In the onlooking crowd somewhere was Roman, he was watching Emery quietly without speaking, the lights casting eerie shadows over his face. He had lost as much as I had in the breakup department, While Drake and I (as brief as our relationship had been) had flown under the radar, Roman and Emery had been put under a microscope particularly with Emery's father being accused of shooting Roman's, they seemed more emotionally invested, and they had much more to lose.


	3. Chapter 3- Future

**Chapter 3- Future**

**Taylor**

It was close to midnight, well past the Atrian curfew of 8 PM. Roman, Sophia, Drake and the others had long since disappeared into the sector for the night, so here I was walking alone when no girl my age should've been, even though I had known these streets since I was a child.

My mother had not taken the news of my pregnancy well, what mother would. I was barely 17 and already pregnant, not the future any parent would choose for their child. I didn't tell her the father was Atrian, specifically one of the "Atrian Seven" as the Atrians participating in the integration program were called by the local media. My mother hadn't exactly kicked me out of the house, I could come back whenever I wanted, but given her state of mind she wasn't exactly ready to deal with me and I didn't really blame her.

I wasn't really going anywhere in particular, but my feet automatically carried me in the direction of The Sector, anyone in town knew where it was, it was only just until recently humans were even allowed inside and that had been only a few days before. The large structure looked blank and imposing and the only lights visible were from the guards lanterns and flashlights.

The sector was silent except for the two darkened figures just outside the fence. At first, I hung back because I figured they were probably guards and there was no way I was going to get caught on a whim and get in trouble, it would only be one more discretion my parents would have to worry about.

As I inched closer I realized it was Drake. What was he doing outside the sector? Shouldn't everyone be inside the fence by now or was this just another rule he was bending. It was then I noticed the woman next to him, she was about a head shorter than him with shoulder length blonde hair and a delicate looking face, but even in the light her features looked worn, like she was prematurely aged.

I realized with a jolt this had to be his mother; they had the same worn gray eyes. They were talking quietly, enough I couldn't really make out what they were saying, just a general murmur of low hushed words. It was only after a brief embrace and Drake dropping a gentle kiss to her forehead, his mother disappeared back into the sector and as she did so I suddenly was very curious about what they had been discussing.

It was only after a few minutes, and making sure Drake was once again alone I made my presence known.

Drake whirled around and even in the stark light that surrounded the sector he looked shocked and surprised.

"Taylor! What are you doing here?" He hissed in a loud whisper. "Somebody's going to see you!"

I shrugged, not the least perturbed by his outburst, for some reason that didn't bother me.

"I don't know," I murmured, "I told my mom about the baby, she's not too happy, and she sort of kicked me out."

"You didn't tell her I was the father did you?" Drake asked, he looked slightly alarmed.

I shook my head.

"No," I gave him a wan smile, "somehow I don't think that would go over too well."

"Where are you going to go?" Drake asked and he generally looked concerned.

"Home, she'll get over it… I mean, the baby's coming whether we like it or not, my mother can't change that."

We fell into silence.

"So," I began awkwardly after a few minutes, "what were you and that lady talking about?" I played it off like I didn't know who the woman was, besides there was always a chance that I was wrong.

"My mom?" Drake asked, then he sighed and his shoulders slumped as if he had a lot on his mind. "The future." He finally answered. "My mom wants to leave the sector, permanently, and live like the Traggs, minus the killing and the anti-human vibe."

I smiled at him and he chuckled softly.

"So what did you tell her?" I asked, genuinely curious now.

"I told her I couldn't leave because I had you and the baby to think about."

I smiled again, pleased to know he actually cared, even though I didn't think I needed him-not now anyway. I still needed to figure things out for myself and be my own person; figure out who I was going to be as a mother… I had a son or daughter to think about. Now that was a sobering thought.

"So what are you going to do?" Drake asked.

"Finish school, get a job and raise our baby. I'll go to college when I can… It's not like it's high on my priority list anyway."

"What about me?" Drake asked, "where do I fit into all this?"

"I don't know." I whispered, suddenly feeling breathless.

"What you mean you 'don't know'" Drake demanded, "or is there someone else-wait-is it Sophia? You're going to be a happy interracial lesbian couple now?" His tone was condescending.

"I don't know." I said in a small voice, "I'm still figuring that one out. When I'm with Sophia I feel like I'm worth something."

"And I don't!" Drake snapped his voice rising slightly.

I shook my head. "Drake, it's not that simple."

"Why?" Drake demanded harshly, "what can she gives you that I can't?"

"Love, support… I feel like I can be myself around her and she accepts me for who I am. Not on a condition of "what if"."

Drake sighed and I saw a momentary flicker of anger in his eyes, but it seemed he had no more angry words to throw at me. "Taylor wait," as I turned to walk away, Drake grabbed my arm. "I want to be there for you, to see our baby live and grow, I want to be part of that journey with you."

"Fine." I said shortly, "you can come to the doctor's appointments if you want, but this doesn't mean we're back together."

Drake only nodded. Then he looked back towards the chain-link fence.

"I better get back before somebody skin's me alive, and my mom's going to be wondering where I am."

"Yeah me too," I mumbled looking back the direction I had come on my way to the sector, "my mom's going to worry; she's mad, not heartless."

So we parted ways Drake heading for the sector entrance and me beginning the 2 mile walk back to my neighborhood, and it was only then I was realizing how much my feet hurt. As I walked home along the darkened streets my hands settled over my still flat stomach, I didn't know what my future would be, or Drake's, or that of our child, but that big word "future" affected everybody. It was only our actions now that would determine the type of world a child like mine- half human half Atrian-would grow up in.


	4. Chapter 4- Pecking Order

**Most of this chapter is inspired by episode 1x12, but I added a few things. I plan on writing up till I through the end of episode 1x13.**

**IK**

…

**Chapter 4-Pecking Order**

**Sophia**

Everything about my morning was routine-that is-until I got to school. The talk on the bus that went from the sector to the high school with minimal, although it was more than it had been when school had first begun. Over the past few months we had all found our niche and our privileges had been extended.

It was a much different story however once we stepped off the bus.

The minute I began to push my way through the crowd with Roman, Drake, and Terri next to me the words began to fly. Most of the students accepted me but there were still many humans that were anti-Atrian.

I was unfamiliar with the slurs being flung at me, but I knew they were negative and derogatory; meant to bully and belittle.

"Sophia, what's this about?" Roman asked.

I was silent for a few moments before I replied.

"Not here." I muttered back. I wasn't going to expose myself anymore than I already was.

Finally we were inside, but that didn't make me feel any better. I was in no mood to face anyone this morning, least of all Taylor, I hadn't foreseen any of this now she would probably be bullied and harassed as well. I shook my head, she didn't deserve that, but at least no one knew about her pregnancy, and Drake being the father.

We had ten minutes before class and Roman put this to good use by dragging me down a deserted hallway and pushing me against the wall in a corner where we would be unnoticed.

"Sophia, what's going on?"

I bit my lip before blurting out.

"I asked Taylor out."

Roman only looked vaguely surprised.

I continued babbling on.

"She said yes, but I didn't think… I didn't think any of this would happen."

Roman only hugged me and his response was gentle but firm.

"If this is dangerous for Emery and me, how do you think they would respond about your potential relationship with Taylor?"

I pounded my forehead against his chest.

"I don't know," I let out a frustrated groan, "why can't we all just get along? It's not that hard!"

Roman chuckled softly and I felt his hands rubbing my back.

"You just want the best for everyone don't you? Someday, maybe someday."

While the integration program continued to expand our boundaries things were changing for the humans as well. For the first time since the integration had begun, humans were allowed inside the sector and not just the military guards that guarded the sector every day. Meanwhile, Drake, Emery, Roman and I were continuing to try to figure out what the Traggs were up to, but that was difficult when it was hard for all of us to speak privately together.

Finally, Emery and Roman had gotten clearance from Gloria to work inside the sector. We would be working on our float for the Mardi Gras parade the following week. Taylor, on the other hand was keeping a low profile, ever since the news and rumors of her pregnancy had been going around school it was best for her to stay away from us.

As soon as we were in the sector we split up, three of us working on the float and the others, which included Grayson, who was in as much danger as Roman, Drake and I were because of his parents connections to the Red Hawks, an anti-Atrian group, went to find what ever doomsday device the Traggs were manufacturing. That was the dangerous part, it wouldn't just kill the humans it would kill any Atrians that got in the way, anyone and everyone who was opposed to their radical ideas.

The execution of the plan was a good one, and it would've gone just fine if Drake hadn't been held up. Getting a hold of the device was relatively easy, (if you call going through chaos with hostile terrorists easy) it was getting it out of the sector that was the hard part.

I was in the truck with Grayson while everyone else stayed in the back with the device which was covered with streamers and pom-poms. It was like sitting on a ticking time bomb, which it pretty much was.

We were about to exit the sector when Drake comes out of nowhere. He is waving his arms trying to get Grayson to stop driving.

"If you drive that thing out the sector it is set to detonate and will kill anything within 30 feet!" Drake yells.

"So what do we do?" Emery calls back.

"The energy shields have to come down, I'm taking care of that."

I nod as I listen to the conversation from inside the truck, exchanging a worried glance with Grayson and Emery. I was sure everybody else's expression was pretty much the same: scared out of their minds.

Everything was chaos for what felt like an eternity. The Traggs fired on us and all we could really do was duck and cover, not even Drake, who was the most equipped out of all of us, was prepared to return fire.

Finally the shields are down and Drake is holding off the last of the Traggs.

"Go!" Drake yells at Grayson as the truck speeds out of the sector, the people who support the integration stand along the fence are cheering, unaware of the battle that ensued a few moments before.

Sometime later a few miles from the sector we all have a chance to catch our breath. Roman and Emery are standing in the back and I am still up front with Grayson.

"Someone has to take the device to Gloria." Roman says, "right now."

Grayson and I both nod and I turn to climb back into the truck; I want to go with him.

"I'll go." I hear myself say.

Roman shakes his head.

"It's too dangerous." He argues.

"I'll go." Grayson volunteers, "no one will be looking for me right now."

Drake turns to Grayson.

"You take it back to the school and don't stop until you get there." He instructs.

Grayson nods. Sighing, reluctantly, I climb out of the cab of the truck and walk over to stand next to Roman, Emery and the others and together we watch the truck drive away. For a moment our troubles are over.

A short time later it is time for us to go inside the sector, Drake and I enter and close the fence behind us, which leaves Roman and Emery alone. Soon Roman is on the other side of the chain-link fence as well, but even as I continue towards our pod, I know he isn't following me and he wants to say goodbye to Emery. Also in the darkness I can vaguely see the outline of a car knowing Grayson has come back to drive Emery home.

Even though his back is to me I know Roman hasn't moved, he is still standing close to the fence where the surrounding light illuminates Emery's face. They are standing close speaking quietly, but from the distance I am at I cannot make out their words. I am shaken out of my musings by Drake.

"Come on Sophia we got to go, Roman can catch up on his own." Then smiling once more at my brother and his fated love over my shoulder I shrug and disappear into the shadows of the sector. I can only hope I can have a love like that one day.


	5. Chapter 5- Vulnerability

**Chapter 5-Vulnerability**

**Taylor**

It seemed that the first three months of my pregnancy have just flown by. I am just now starting to show, but not enough that anyone can tell unless they were standing right in front of me. For now it was just a little bump that could easily be hidden with a loose shirt.

Drake and I are discussing the pregnancy, we don't know where the baby and I will live, I obviously can't live in the sector, and he obviously can't live with me (not that my mother would allow it).

"We'll figure it out." Is all Drake says, for now, it's all he can say because he knows what he's doing about as much as I do.

Even now, I am still starving all the time so Mardi Gras came at the right time and I have spent the majority of the day sitting across from Drake stuffing my face. He watches me with some degree of amusement, but I could tell he was trying not to smile… Well at least he had something to smile about.

"This is ridiculous!" I mumbled through a mouthful of beignets, "At this rate I'm going to eat all of New Orleans in one sitting!"

This time Drake lets a soft chuckle escape, which seemed to be a rarity for him.

I continued:

"Not to mention all my other symptoms, I think the glowing tears are going to tip my mom off, she probably send me to a shrink."

Drake smiles.

"Here, eat this, it should help with the symptoms, make them not so noticeable." His gray eyes are still looking way too amused for my liking, "At least your mom won't throw you out of the house again."

He hands me something small, which looks like a piece of hay.

I nod and smile back.

"Thanks." I said, and tuck it carefully inside my purse.

With the school in throes of celebration I can slip back easily into the building without being noticed. Not that many people are around now, just a few adults. Unfortunately, I happened to run into the one person I probably shouldn't have, Gloria, the principal.

"Shouldn't you be outside Taylor?" She asks.

I nod reflexively.

"Yeah, but I have to go to the bathroom." I mumble.

"We have portable facilities outside in the parking lot, for street traffic during the parade.

I make a face.

"Porta potties? Ew! Gross!"

Gloria actually laughs.

"Alright just this once, but technically students aren't supposed to be in here right now."

It is as I reach for my purse Gloria notices the herb that Drake gave me shoved inside.

"Taylor?" She frowns, "There is only one reason for anyone to have that herb… Are you pregnant?"

For a moment I freeze knowing I've been caught, then slowly, without looking at her I nod.

Gloria sighs but she doesn't sound _that_ mad.

"Do you realize what this means for integration? People are going to think the Atrians are purposely using us for breeding."

I drop my eyes to my shoes, chewing my lip. We just had sex, I want to say, but then I realize how that would probably sound particularly coming from someone of my demographic.

"I don't know if I even want to keep the baby." I finally say, I shake my head, "I just… I just… Don't know what to do."

When I look back up at Gloria she looks surprisingly sympathetic. Gently she puts a hand on my shoulder. "Come on," she says, "I want to show you something."

After I relieve my screaming bladder Gloria and I head for her car, it's a modest car for a school principal, but not out of place in our little suburb. We drive a little bit past the sector to a small neighborhood just behind it, a neighborhood of houses I had never noticed before. If anything, they obviously had recently been built.

"What is this place?" I murmur, as I stare out the window my nose pressed to the glass like a little kid. It is there I see a street of quaint little houses, most of them a cheerful yellow with white trim. It is just a single street with houses down either side, but it would be enough housing for a few dozen families.

"Come on," Gloria says again, "let's go, I'll explain on the way. This project has been kept under wraps for a long time, the government developed it a few years back for interracial couples. This is top secret, but we hope it can be something one day, if you want a place for you and your baby this could be one."

I nod, stunned.

"Thanks." Is all I can manage, to express even a tenth of the gratitude I feel at the moment. I impulsively hug her.

Gloria smiles, returning my embrace. "You're welcome."

When I return to the main part of town it is in chaos. I hurriedly get out of Gloria's car.

"What's going on?" I ask, stunned as I look around the busy streets.

"I don't know," Gloria says in a grave tone, "but I'm going to find out." Suddenly, when I look around Gloria is gone. My heart racing I rush through the busy streets, looking for a familiar face. I have to find someone to tell me what is going on, and fast!

Finally I locate the people I am looking for, Roman, Emery, Sophia, Drake and to my surprise, Teri; last time I looked she was working against us.

"What's going on?" I ask, finally catching up with Drake and the others.

"Zoe is alive." Is all Drake says, his tone urgent.

My brain barely has time to process the information.

"What?" Is all I can manage.

Roman continues before I can even reply.

"That device the Traggs our building there using my father's key to start it. We have to get the key!"

I catch up with the others in a deserted parking lot. We are all still hidden, still out of sight, the only ones in immediate danger are Roman, Emery and Drake who all are ready to pounce on Zoe when the time comes. Suddenly, in five seconds everything is moving too fast, Zoe has spotted us, all of us and there's nothing we can do about it. Immediately, Zoe zeros in on me and she and two of her goons grabbed my arms. The next second someone is holding a knife to my throat and then I realize that entire expression about your life flashing before your eyes is totally true.

"Well if it isn't Taylor and her little freak baby." She sneers.

"Zoe, Zoe, please just let me go, I thought we were friends." I plead, to think the girl used to be my best friend.

"We _were_ friends," she spits, "but that was before I noticed how insanely pathetic you are!" It is then in that moment I realize she isn't human at all, and in the brief shimmer in which she shows her true colors, I realize she is Atrian,

Zoe shoves me at two guards who catch me, and somewhere behind me Roman and Drake are scrambling to distract them, their cover for any surprise has already been blown.

"Zoe, please," Drake tries once again trying to reason with her, "don't do this… Let her go."

"Fine," Zoe snaps, "take her!" She shoves me in Drake's direction and he catches me wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

As soon as we are clear out of the main line of fire, which leaves Zoe, Roman, Emery and the others in a standoff Drake pulls me to safety and he truly looks worried.

"Taylor get out of here!" His voice sounds short and urgent

"But, but-" I protest, trying to find accurate words to express my feelings of fear, uncertainty and possibly love, and in that moment I realized how much Drake truly does care for me.

"Get as far away from here is you can!" He continues, then he gives me a shove leaving me half walking, half running towards my waiting car.

I don't remember much after that, and I only vaguely remember wondering what will happen to my friends and the boy I'm supposed to love. Will any of us he even come out of this alive? The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now. It is as I am driving away I hear the gunfire, I don't even know who has been shot, but I keep driving my foot jamming down on the accelerator.

Then everything seems to happen in slow-motion.

There is a sound like a sonic boom, a sound so unique it is neither high or low almost beyond the realm of human hearing. Then there is a flash of light and I feel something shove the car making my arms jostle. Suddenly I am sliding off the road, the car is flipping, tumbling head over heels, but I am too afraid, to shocked to scream.

Finally the car comes to a shuddering halt. For the moment I realize I am unhurt… From what I can tell, only shaken and upside down, but I am alone and there's no way I can get out of this predicament myself.

I pound at the windows, desperate, frantic. "Help!" I scream, "Somebody help me! Help!"

It is then I smell the gasoline, the gaping gas tank has been blown open by the force that hit my car and is leaking fuel onto the road and it is then I see the fire. Only then am I truly afraid, then I scream, because that is when I know I am going to die.


	6. Chapter 6- Waiting

**Chapter 6-Waiting**

**Sophia**

**One Month Later**

The passage of time is odd, one minute it's going very quickly and the next it seems to crawl by. I have dealt with both of these over the past month, the agonizing wait of having my friends in critical condition and the blur of the past four weeks. I have gained and lost so much, but I know that is only the beginning of our troubles both for the humans and Atrian alike.

Everything about the hospital is bright, white and loud. I have only been in the hospital once, when Emery's friend Lukas was near death because of the black cyper and only another infusion of the same plant could save him.

Now, the atmosphere in the hospital is quite different. Emery and Taylor are near death and doctors say it is a miracle Taylor's baby survived, but what is puzzles them is why the baby has what they refer to as "a heart abnormality" but in reality by some stroke of luck. The baby has inherited the Atrian double heart and has since become a fascination to the doctors.

Today Roman is making one of his normal trips to see Emery, she fared better than Grayson who was knocked unconscious and shot, but she's recovering slowly… I swear it's my brother's sheer force of will that is keeping her alive.

Beside me, I hear Drake mutter.

"We got to get Taylor out of here, she's not safe here, and neither is the baby."

"Then where is she safe?" I snapped irritably. "The only thing that can truly heal her is the cyper, and we can bring that in here, not again, the doctors are already asking enough questions, humans allow us in here, but that doesn't mean some of them have to like it."

"But we can't bring her to the sector, half of it is overrun with Traggs, it's not safe for a human in there, particularly now!"

"They're moving Taylor today." Drake adds. "They're moving her to a different room, but she still adjacent to the burn unit…" He shakes his head, "her face is still a mess."

Roman comes down the hallway, he still wearing a tense expression he was wearing the day they brought everyone in. The day where he had practically worn a hole in the floor waiting for news on Emery's condition.

"How is she?" Drake inquires.

"She's getting there." Roman says quietly, "Her parents are with her now. I think she still feels guilty about what happened to Grayson."

Grayson had succumbed to injuries a few weeks after the entire incident in the sector when all hell had broken loose. Everyone thought he was going to make it, but he had by far (other than Taylor) the worst injuries.

"What about Taylor?" Drake asks, "she can't stay here, the doctors are already asking too many questions about the baby and they been running tests every day since she was brought in. Frankly, it's starting to piss me off!"

"We can't treat her with cyper here… Not without sneaking in," Roman replied firmly, "and right now given the circumstances at the sector it's not worth the risk."

"So you're gonna let them turn her into some sort of lab rat!" Drake exclaims sharply.

"We need a place to take her!" Roman shoots back, "where we can administer the cyper… We a minute… I think I have an idea."

It is later Roman puts his plan into action. Yes, we've snuck into the hospital, some cheap trick about tricking a few doctors and nurses and grabbing some ID badges.

The hallways are dark, and the only people on duty are a few nurses, doctors, and security. Finally we sneak up to Taylor's room, it is late may be ten or 11 PM, past the sector curfew, but this is worth the trouble, Taylor has to be safe and it is only now I realize how much that means to me.

Taylor's room is like the others, dark and shadowed, the only light coming from the machines that are attached to her.

Everyone speaks in whispers.

"We have to do the cyper here," Roman whispers, "it needs to go into her IV… It works faster that way."

"What!" Drake hisses, "Are you crazy? We're going to get caught!"

"Sophia will keep a lookout." Roman replies, then his hands are already working, retrieving the cyper from his pocket, and unscrewing the IV so his blood transfers into the clear tubing. Just as he is about to poke the cyper into a vein I stop him.

"Here let me do it, I want to do it, for her."

Slowly Roman nods and then hands the IV tube and the cyper to me. It occurs to me I want to do this for her because I love her, but maybe not in the same way I care about Lukas. As I work and my blood flows into Taylor I study her face. Her burns are already healing on her arms and face and life and health is already returning to her body. I smile.

Behind me, I can feel Drake's eyes on me. I know he doesn't approve of my relationship with Taylor, but I can't help it, it's just there.

"Drake, find me a wheelchair," Roman whispers, "Sophia, help me move her. Here, unhook her first."

By the time Roman and I have finished unhooking Taylor from all the tubes and monitors Drake has returned with the wheelchair, now the trick is to get her out of the hospital, but we don't have the luxury of having a waiting car. Now I realize how much of a disadvantage it is that neither Drake, Roman nor I know how to drive.

The trip from the hospital is slow. Drake has thrown his jacket over Taylor to keep her warm, for the time being it's the only option she has. Roman's brilliant plan of course was to keep Taylor in Emery's barn until she is strong enough, but then there is the issue of explaining to her mother how she heal so quickly, but I figure we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

It is after midnight when we finally reach Emery's barn. The barn is empty except for stacks of hay, sacks (some empty some full) and blankets all over the place. In the shadows are bits and pieces of old equipment, showing yellow, red and brown in the dim light. Something in Roman's hand flickers to life and I realize it is a flashlight, like the ones they use that school during the hurricane. I wonder where he got it.

I wonder how Roman even sees my look in the dark.

"Lukas." Is all he says.

"Put her down here." Roman whispers, as he arranges some blankets and makes some makeshift pillows from some sacks.

I wonder vaguely how Taylor's stayed asleep all this time, it was probably the last of the medication still in her system. It is close to 4 AM by the time we finish our mission.

"Go, go back to the sector." I urge Drake and Roman, "I'll stay."

Reluctantly, they agree, Drake muttering something about checking on his mom and Roman about going back to the hospital in a few hours. Either way, I know they will be keeping a low profile, nowadays nowhere is safe- for anyone.


	7. Chapter 7- Pure

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was really the first time I truly explore Sophia and Taylor's relationship independent of the show's storyline. The next chapter also deals with this, I really wanted to show Sophia and Taylor bonding a little bit without, of course, being overly explicit.**

**Iris Kane**

…

**Chapter 7-Pure**

**Taylor**

When I next wake up, it takes me a minute to figure out where I am, but looking around my mind is drawing a blank the inside of the dim room is unfamiliar. Inhaling slowly, I force myself to calm down recovering from my initial shock of being in unfamiliar surroundings. I appear to be in some sort of barn, which seems deserted and judging by the light coming through the small windows it is most likely late morning.

My eyes sweep around the room once more and for the first time I see Sophia's small figure curled up nearby. I smiled briefly. Her position reminding me of a cat or any manner of small animal that was independent if left to its own devices. That was when I realized that was how Sophia had always been, but I suppose crashing on a strange planet and integrating into a foreign society would do that to a person.

Sophia seem to sense me staring at her because she opened her eyes and looked at me her face instantly brightening.

"Oh… hey… great, you're awake."

I sat up slowly, extracting myself from the nest of blankets and sacks in which I found myself.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Pretty much since we brought you in early this morning." Sophia answered.

I frowned.

"What happened?" I asked. "Last thing I remember the nurses were giving me another shot of morphine."

"Drake decided you and the baby weren't safe in the hospital, the doctors were asking too many questions. Your baby has two hearts you know," Sophia smiled, "it's an Atrian thing."

"Oh." Was my intellectual response.

Sophia continued.

"Roman says that's what saved the baby in the car crash, kind of like what happened with him when he first got here the second heart just… Kicks in."

I rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah… You would think as the mom I could remember something like that. I don't know, I was pretty out of it when they were doing the ultrasound, but they must have done one, right?"

Sophia nodded.

"What do you remember Taylor?" She asked suddenly.

I shook my head, shrugging.

"Not much." I replied. "Everything is all fuzzy."

Sophia inched closer. "Try, what's the last thing you remember."

"I remember driving…" I said slowly, "I remember this bright flash of light and this jolt like a sonic boom. The car flipped over and I was trapped, and the fire, I thought I was going to die." I finished honestly.

"What you remember after that?" Sophia asked gently.

I shook my head.

"I think I passed out… Somebody must have called for help because the next thing I remember I was in the hospital."

Sophia crawled over so she was sitting next to me.

"I'm glad you're all right," she said grinning, "you have no idea… How worried everybody was."

"What happened to everybody else?"

Sophia sighed, her smile fading.

"A lot of people were hurt, but Roman and Drake are okay and I wasn't in the worst of it so I'm good. The blast killed half a dozen Traggs and Emery was knocked out pretty good, she was in a coma for almost a month."

"She's alright now, isn't she?"

Sophia nodded then she smirked, an odd expression that didn't quite fit her heart-shaped face.

"Roman's been practically living at the hospital, he's barely left her side since the EMTs brought her in."

"Yay for Emery." I mumbled sarcastically before settling back against the blankets and closing my eyes again.

"There's something else." Sophia added, her tone unusually serious.

I open my eyes a fraction.

"What?" I asked, slightly alarmed by her tone.

"Grayson's dead." Sophia announced flatly.

My eyes opened and I blinked, unsure I had heard her correctly.

"What?" I finally managed. "How?" I asked, barely able to force the single word past my lips.

"Drake said he was shot, and then the energy surge from the device did the rest of the job. Normally that wouldn't have killed somebody but…" She trails off looking sad again.

I only felt slightly numb. I hadn't known Grayson well, we had been going to school together since we were little, but in high school we hadn't really run in the same circles. We had only dated briefly before he and Emery started going out.

Sophia and I were silent for a long time and for a while the only sound I could hear was the creaking of the barn. It was only then I realized I was crying, but duh, of course I was crying, I was always crying I was pregnant for crying out loud!

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked softly.

I let out a ragged sigh which sounded more like a sob and nodded, still trying to force down the lump in my throat.

"No one I know has ever died before, I mean, other than people that are "suppose" to die, you know, old people."

Sophia didn't say anything, she only put a hand on my shoulder.

"Did I miss anything else?" I asked.

"That's nothing you need to worry about right now," Sophia said softly, "it's-it's not good for you or the baby."

I smiled.

"Why so concerned about me, huh?"

Sophia cocked her head curiously.

"I care about you, I don't like seeing you hurt or sad."

Slowly Sophia's fingers inched upward sliding from my shoulder to my neck and up to my face. Her fingers are soft and cool, they trace my jaw and chin then she leans down; her lips touched mine. There is something so pure and innocent about Sophia I guess that's one thing I like about her. So many girls my age aren't like that, for them, (sadly, I include myself in this category) it's all about sex, but for Sophia, that's the last thing on her mind.

I should be used to the sensation by now but it still shocks me. It's nothing like kissing Drake or any other boy, it is soft and gentle as if she has all the time in the world. Then before I can think about it I take control of the kiss I angled my head and press back against her mouth, my lips parting, a soft groan escaping my throat. Sophia moves closer so she is practically sitting in my lap (what is left of it anyway). I'm almost 4 months pregnant and I feel like it's been forever since I've felt beautiful. Then I realized Sophia made me feel beautiful, she saw my worth when I didn't see it in myself.

Finally Sophia pulls back and she smiles, her dark eyes twinkling.

I look up at her.

"The belly doesn't bother you?" I ask.

Sophia looks surprised.

"No!" She exclaims, "No, of course not! Should it? Look, you're pregnant that shouldn't be a qualification on whether people think you're beautiful or not."

I sigh.

"I guess I just don't feel beautiful anymore, and I probably haven't been suitably clean in almost a month and maybe getting out of this," I pluck absently at the hospital gown I am still wearing, "would help."

"Two things:" Sophia states firmly as she scrambles to her feet, "one, I think your _gorgeous_ pregnant or not, and two I'll be more than happy to find you some clothes, a girl looking good shouldn't be a crime. By the way, what is it?"

I frown.

"What's what?" I asked, confused.

Sophia grins and giggles softly.

"The baby, silly, boy or girl?"

"Oh." I reply, feeling stupid, then I grin.

"Boy, at least that's what I think they said… It's pretty hard to miss the you know what."

I laughed for the first time in what feels like forever, lately there hasn't been much to laugh about.

"Alright then, mommy I'll be right back," she winks, "and in the meantime we can start thinking of the cover story were going to tell your mom when she finds out you've been sprung from the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8- Good Samaritian

**Chapter 8-Good Samaritan**

**Sophia**

Taylor's house is a few streets over from Emery's, but while Emery's house was simple with little to draw the eye (other than the barn a few yards on the other side of the property), Taylor's house was small and quaint, with a meticulously well manicured lawn. Without even having met Taylor's family I knew they probably like to keep up appearances.

My best bet getting into the house was Taylor's bedroom on the second floor. The only way up to the room was a tree limb just outside the window. Normally, I wouldn't have gone to such drastic measures, but at the moment, I had little choice; and I was up for it anyway.

Looking around, I made sure no one was visible around the house or coming up the driveway then I quickly scrambled up the tree swinging myself into the branches. I didn't have much cover yet since it was barely the beginning of April and the leaves themselves were just unfurling, because I didn't have much cover I had to move fast.

Positioning myself on a sturdy limb I began to inch out on the limb across from Taylor's bedroom window. Luckily, the window had been left open just enough that I could stand on the sill and inch it a little further open. I only hoped I didn't misjudge my footing and end up falling, even the with the outcropping of the eaves and first story of the house it was still a long way down.

Still moving cautiously I finally made my way to Taylor's window. Slowly I eased myself from the branch of the tree to the window sill, which all things considered was not a lot of room. Shifting my weight carefully, I inched the window open some more then carefully slid inside.

Finally I stood up and looked around. The room was about what I had expected, a soft dusty pink with a frilly bedspread. Everything a teenage girl could possibly want. On the wall next to the window was a vanity and a dresser it was here I began, but paused briefly when I heard brief noises from downstairs, probably Taylor's mom in her comings and goings. She sounded like she was talking to someone but whether it was on the phone or in person I couldn't tell. I couldn't make out a second voice so I figured she was probably on the phone. Once I figured she probably wasn't coming upstairs I relaxed and returned to my task.

As I pulled Taylor's clothes from her drawers I listened to the conversation drifting from downstairs with half an ear.

"No, the doctors are still unsure how or even why she disappeared from the hospital, if she doesn't show up in the next day or so I'm calling the police. I mean they said she had severe burns there was no way she can have just walked out!"

Taylor's mom's voice rose and it was clear to me she was upset. While I sympathized with her, I had more important things to do.

I pulled some simple things for Taylor, a shirt, which would probably be too small on her with her growing belly, a pair of sweatpants which had the Marshall High School logo on them, undergarments, and a pair of socks. I also grabbed a pair of tennis shoes, which looked like they had hardly been worn. Taylor didn't strike me as the type of girl that ran track.

I shoved all of the clothes into a gunnysack I had snagged from the barn and was about to go back out the window when I saw something else. Draped across Taylor's bed looking as though it had been forgotten about, was a T-shirt and it certainly didn't look like one Taylor personally owned. It was three or four sizes too big and when I looked again I recognized it as one I had seen Drake wearing a few weeks ago. Smirking, I shoved it into my bag with the rest of the clothes.

I dropped the gunnysack out of the window then retraced my steps out the window and back down the tree. Climbing down the tree I jumped up and grabbed the gunnysack, then made my way the few streets over back to Emery's.

Taylor was where I had left her and she looked up when I came back through the door.

"You have them? How did you get in and out of my house without my mom seeing you?" She looked astounded and impressed.

I shrugged.

"I'm used to being quiet, at least when I want to be." I continued as I tossed the gunnysack towards her, which bounced sluggishly like a bloated potato. "I think your mom's worried about you, she says she's going to file a missing persons report if you don't come home soon."

Taylor pursed her lips tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind one ear.

"I'll come home, as soon as I can figure out what to tell her."

I walked back over to the front of the barn and returned a few minutes later with the garden hose uncoiling it as I went.

"Well while you're thinking, let's get you cleaned up."

Taylor and I stood in a shadowed corner of the barn, away from the blankets and gunnysacks so nothing got wet. Then I turned on the hose.

Taylor shrieked.

"Sophia! It's cold! geez!"

I looked at her apologetically, biting my lip.

"Sorry."

In a moment not distracted by laughing at Taylor's reaction to the cold water I studied her. She was so beautiful and vibrant in the way I couldn't quite describe. She had curves in the right places, curves I certainly didn't have. I had always been a tomboy of sorts and even before we had come to Earth I had enjoyed messing around with the boys and stripping to swim in the lake of our home planet, where Roman and I had both learned to swim, but when we were older it was where we snuck away to, and skinny dipped until the sun came up.

"You're staring at me." Taylor mumbled critically.

"You're beautiful," I said honestly, why shouldn't I."

Taylor blushed pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. I knew I was blushing too, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"You make me feel weird." Taylor whispered, but she wasn't looking at me. Her hands had settled in front of her spread over her pregnant belly and showing the hint of dark hair between her legs.

I stepped behind her still holding the hose unsure of what exactly I was doing and the hose fell from my hand as I slid my arms around her not caring how wet I got.

"This is weird," Taylor muttered, "but maybe you should take your clothes off?"

I smiled faintly, she didn't have to tell me twice.

My clothes came off surprisingly quickly and then there I am in nothing but my underwear and bra and Taylor is picking up the hose again, this time turning it on me. She was right it was cold, ice cold. I scream, giggle, and tried to grab it back then we are both soaked, our hair dripping, but we're still grinning at each other. This time when I reach for Taylor she doesn't pull away I grab her hips and slide my hands over her belly and smile.

"Beautiful." I whisper. This time, she doesn't argue.

I want so much more, but I don't know how to say it and I doubt she does either, this is new territory for both of us, and then there is Drake to consider, but neither of us are thinking of that right now. My hands feel electric and curiosity burns white-hot somewhere in the pit of my stomach, but I don't move, I can't.

Finally, we turn off the hose and Taylor and I dry off the best we can. For a long time we just lie there in silence. I even take off my under clothes to wring them out,(there isn't enough sun to dry them). So we lie there naked waiting to dry off even though were both still kind of cold.

Then Taylor rolled over and picks up the discarded hospital gown which is damp, dusty and dirty. She makes a face.

"I'll be glad if I never see this thing again!" Then she tosses it away and we both laugh.

We fall into a comfortable silence before Taylor speaks again.

"So have you ever thought about doing it with a girl?"

"Maybe." I murmur. I am interested, but undefined as I had already told her everyone can love and it shouldn't be restricted to who.

"Maybe I'll have better luck as a lesbian." Taylor mutters with a half smile, "look where guys got me." She gestures down at her belly.

We both glanced at each other, but what our next move will be remains unsaid.

A short time later we are both dressed again and Taylor is pulling Drake's over her head.

"Sophia, where did you get this?"

"It was on your bed, I think it's…"

She cuts me off.

"Drake's." she finishes then smoothes the loose shirt over her growing bump. "I guess we better go we're probably going to be in trouble." She gives a short little laugh and a shrug that doesn't quite sound like her.

"Yeah." I tuck a strand of my dark hair behind my ear, a nervous gesture. "No telling what's going on at the sector now, I haven't come back since the device detonated… I hope Roman and the others are alright."

Taylor striaghtens as she ties her shoes.

"Well let's go home." She says, then we walk out of the barn together both unsure of what awaits us.


	9. Chapter 9- Home

**Chapter 9-Home**

**Taylor**

Walking home it in my "condition" probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, and in hindsight it was stupid because by the time I reached my house my feet were killing me.

I figured I might as well get it over with and take the bull by the horns and it was easier just to walk into my house then sneaking in to avoid my mother. I dug around in my purse, which someone had taken from my car, to the hospital, to the barn where Drake, Roman and Sophia had taken me, and retrieved my key. Then taking a deep breath I stepped inside.

"Mom? Mom? I'm home." I called, unsure of the response I would even get. Next thing I know she is running out from the living room, hair flying, and wraps me in probably the tightest hug I have ever been in.

"What happened?" She demanded, "they said you "disappeared" from the hospital." She looked at me and frowned, but she didn't seem that angry, not yet anyway.

"Mom-it's complicated, I-I had my reasons." I looked at her, begging her to understand even though I knew full well she couldn't.

"Taylor Amber Holland," my mother began firmly, "young lady you're going to sit down right now and tell me everything!" she gave me a calculated glare I didn't see her use very often, not since I had been five years old and had broken my grandmother's vase.

She pushed me down and chair before taking a seat herself.

"Now, start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

So I told her.

I made no guarantee she was going to like any of it, or even understand half of it, but I told her.

When I had finished she was silent, that eerie sort of silence that made me increasingly uncomfortable.

Finally she spoke her words slow and deliberate as if she were still trying to grasp what I was trying to tell her.

"So you had to leave because of what the doctors were doing to the baby?" She asked carefully.

I nodded.

"The baby has two hearts and you and Drake thought the doctors were asking too many questions?"

I nodded again.

My mother momentarily frowned, then the tone of her voice changed and she sounded more curious than angry.

"Is that normal? For the baby to have two hearts?"

"I don't know mom." I answered, because I really didn't. "We were told Atrians have two but… For a half human half Atrian baby I don't know." I shook my head, "I don't know, mom!"

Then my mom is hugging me, she doesn't seem that mad anymore. In fact, she seems almost relieved.

"I don't know either honey, we'll figure it out." Then she looked me squarely in the eye and her voice was firm again. "But never do that again!"

With all the excitement since Mardi Gras I had almost forgotten about the end of school. I had missed almost a month by then even though it had been only a short time since I was actually in any danger. And it's another three days before I can speak to anybody Roman, or Sophia, or Drake.

Sophia and I hadn't spoken since we parted ways at the Whitehill barn, but I know Sophia is avoiding me and she's just as confused as to what to do about our attraction to one another as I am.

The next time I see any of them there all standing outside the school while the rest of the students surged around them. Drake and Roman looking like they just walked off the cover of GQ.

"Hey."

Drake and Roman nod in my direction, Sophia only giving me a sidelong glance.

"How's Emery?" I direct this question that Roman since he probably knows the answer.

"She went home a couple of days ago, she came out of her coma a couple of days before we busted you out of there," Roman gives a faint smile, "they kept her in the hospital for a little bit longer, but she's doing fine. Her parents still don't want anything to do with me though." He shrugs is if this is of little importance.

My eyes locked with Drake's and he looks about as uptight as I feel.

"We need to talk." I whisper as I walk by him.

"Meet me in the courtyard at 3:30 PM." He whispers back. We needed a plan and fast.

"You what!" Drake exclaims, "You told her! How could you tell her? Do you realize how dangerous this could be? We don't need people turning our baby into some sort of lab rat!" Drake yells, it was probably the most worked up I'd seen him be since I had broke the news to him that I was pregnant in the first place.

What choice did I have?" I shot back, "I'm not going to lie to her, besides, I think since I had disappeared from the hospital she deserves an explanation why."

Drake only nodded stiffly, but he didn't say anything. He was just as silent as my mother had been a few days before.

"So what you want to do?"

We need someone we can trust, someone who will take care of me and the baby, who will keep this on the down low. Maybe like a midwife?"

"Taylor, something like that is going to cost a lot of money." Drake said slowly, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you, I can't even get a job!" Drake looked momentarily frustrated.

"I'll talk to my mom," I leaned over and briefly kissed him on the cheek, "we'll work something out." I began to walk away, the bell was going to ring in a few minutes anyway, then thinking of something else I paused and turned back. "Tell Sophia I'm looking for her," I said noting the Atrian girl with the short black hair was nowhere in sight, "tell her I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10- Advice

**As of right now this is an alternate extension of the show. With Starcrossed not being renewed for a second season on the CW consider this an unofficial sequel. I may or may not add more stories to this later on.**

**Iris Kane**

…

**Chapter 10-Advice**

**Sophia**

So much had happened since Taylor and I had parted ways at the Whitehill barn; or at least it felt that way. I had returned to the sector to find it in chaos since the landing of the Atrian fleet summoned by the signal that had pretty much erased the last month or so of so many lives, the sector had been completely unorganized. The first thing the Traggs had done was kill the human guards that guarded the sector, which had turned the fragile peace between us and the outside world upside down.

Roman and I had discussed the entire thing in low voices in our pod that night after I had returned.

"The Traggs are buying their time," Roman said in a low voice, "with these rogues added to their numbers they're going to be unstoppable."

"What about the humans than?" I asked.

Roman shook his head.

"If nothing is done they don't stand a chance, they'll be killed without a second thought."

I nodded grimly, I didn't have an answer and neither did Roman, right now all we could do was wait.

I was quiet for a long time before I spoke again, we had been careful not to wake her mother, talking about the conflict and the political situation only upset her.

"Roman," I began quietly, "I have something to tell you," I licked my lips, "you may not like it."

Roman looked momentarily alarmed.

"What is it Sophia?" He asked urgently and his blue eyes widened.

"It's Taylor…" I began slowly, "I-I-I think I'm in love with her."

There, I had said it. It was out in the open now and I couldn't take it back.

Roman didn't say anything, his silence as stretched out as mine had been following his assessment of our current conflict.

"Sophia, I can't tell you who to love, obviously I'm probably the last person to, but just be careful clearly human still have their own ideas about what is proper as far as a sexual relationship as well, but if that's what you want. Just be careful." He repeated.

"But that doesn't tell me what to do." I murmured. "She's not talking to me. I think I moved too fast the other day and I kind of freaked her out."

"Then explain that to her, make sure you're on the same page and you both know what you want." Roman nodded, "that's something Emery and I are still learning, we have to communicate or there's no relationship, even if we have to keep it a secret."

I smiled and leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks Roman."

Roman smiled, his eyes brimming with affection, "Anytime."

I didn't find Taylor until I was back at school a few days later. We still hadn't spoken to each other and even watching her talk to Roman and Drake that morning felt awkward. I didn't even know where to begin considering my first instinct would have been to comment on our steamy make out session in the barn a few days earlier, even the memory of the incident made my cheeks burn.

I was between classes when Drake grabbed me.

"Hey, Sophia, Taylor's looking for you," Drake frowned as if there was something he couldn't quite place, "she says she's sorry and she wants to talk to you."

I nodded curtly, clearing my throat, grabbing my next textbook and closing my locker with the other.

"Tell her I'll meet her after school… In the student parking lot."

After school it took me a while to find Taylor's car. Her silver Taurus had been destroyed in the accident and I didn't know what the car looked like anymore.

Finally I saw her in the rapidly clearing lot in a small red car, her blonde hair just visible over the driver's side.

I walked over and leaned down by the car.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey…" Taylor replied without looking up.

"So… You said you wanted to talk?"

Finally, Taylor looked up and she smiled a little.

"Yeah, my place, my mom isn't home yet so… Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Taylor's room was how I remembered it from when I had retrieved her clothes a few days before, Taylor looked around awkwardly as we entered the room.

"Yeah, so this is it, but you probably already know that." She laughed nervously.

We sat down on her bed, it seemed comfortable and the mattress and bedspread seemed soft and squishy.

"Look," I began, "I'm sorry if I offended you the other day by touching you… I didn't mean to I just got so caught up in the moment and I-"

I blushed.

"It's okay, yeah I was a little freaked out, but I'll get over it. It's just I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about you; I feel something I've never felt before."

That made me smile a little.

Taylor continued.

"With Drake it was all about the sex, but with you it's more of a connection, you know."

Taylor was quiet for a few minutes, playing with the hem of her T-shirt as she shifting nervously on the bed.

"My mom is looking into hiring a midwife, there's a lady downtown that's pretty good… Hey she even comes to your house if you want," Taylor smiled a little, "how cool is that?"

I grin in spite of myself.

"That's awesome!"

"So anyway," Taylor continued, "my first appointment with her is next week I really want you to be there... and Drake too of course."

"You mean it?" I asked eagerly, "of course I'll come!"

"You can touch my belly if you want," Taylor whispered shyly, "I don't mind really." She chuckled softly, stroking her belly absently, "He just started kicking a few days ago and he keeps doing it when I'm in class; sure as heck makes it hard to concentrate."

Taylor grinned and looked up at me her eyes bright.

"He's doing it again! See, right here!" She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach.

A few minutes later I felt the kick and saw a little ripple under her skin where there was obviously a miniature foot.

"Pregnancy is so weird." I observed.

Laughing Taylor threw a pillow at me, and that was before I ended up on the floor.

"Don't insult my kid, or you can forget about being the godmother!"

Then we both cracked up.


End file.
